


One Lie To Keep Them Happy

by yxk



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Gen, Possible game spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxk/pseuds/yxk
Summary: Recently Syo has been acting differently. His friends decide to stick to an impossible lie to help him feel better. Will they be able to do it or will they crush under this lie? Maybe Syos brother can help him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 2nd UtaPri fanfic I wrote when I got back into writing. tbh this is one of my favorite fanfics which I've written.
> 
> I've waited way too long to translate it into English. Originally it was in 3 chapters too but I rather upload it in 1 on here.
> 
> Anyways hope you'll enjoy it! I'm always grateful for constructive criticism.

Haruka, Quartet Night and Starish, except for Syo, were sitting in the lounge of their dorm. The mood was awful.  
“I… I don't know...”, Haruka shook her head. Her eyes were red and swollen. It was easy to tell that she has cried.  
Masato spoke up: “Nanami is right. This is an impossible idea. It cannot end well”.  
“But we got to help him anyway!”, contradicts Tokiya, “We are his friends. We have to stick to this plan at least for a while until he gets better. Even if it is hard for us it is definitely even worse for him”.  
“It's a normal part of life. He needs to learn how to handle it. To go easy on him won't help”, said Ai.  
“That's enough”, Reiji stood up, “I'm sorry AiAi, but I can perfectly understand how he feels. That's exactly why I will make sure that we all help him. Even if that means that we have to make this insane plan reality”.  
Syo stepped inside and everybody went silent immediately. Looking around confused he asked: “What's going on? What plan are you talking about?”  
Quickly with a smile on his face Natsuki replied: “We can't tell you this, Syo. It's a surprise!”  
“A surprise? I sure hope you aren't planning anything weird”.  
Suddenly Haruka got up and turned her back towards Syo, she couldn't let him see her eyes: “I still need to talk to Ringo. I'll see you later!”  
“Haruka wait!”, Otoya followed her quickly, “I'll come with you. I need to talk to him too”.

 

After both left the dorm the girl sat down on a bench: “I'm sorry, Ittoki, but it's still very hard for me”.  
“It's alright. I'm feeling the same. I do want to help him, but it's making things even worse for myself”, the red haired boy put his arm around her. She pressed her face against Otoyas chest as she began to cry.  
Gently he petted her hair:”I know, I know...” Now his tears also started to roll down his face.

 

After both of them calmed down, Otoya brought Haruka back to her room and then went on to his. As he was almost there he met Syo: “Otoya, I was looking for you. Is your business with Haruka and Ringo done?”  
“Hm? Oh, yeah… what do you need?”  
“I was wondering if you'd like to play some video games this evening”.  
“Today is bad. I already have plans. Sorry”.  
“Oh… okay. How about tomorrow then?”  
“To be honest I'm quite busy the entire week”,  
“I see. Some other time then. Well see ya, bye!”, Syo waved at his band member while leaving.

 

Once he reached his room Syo lied down on the sofa. For a while he stared at the ceiling until he finally started to question Natsuki: “Is Otoya mad at me?”  
His room mate looked at him: “Not that I know. Why?”  
“He's avoiding me. First in the lounge and now on the floor. In case we do actually talk to each other he acts all weird”.  
“Don't take it personal. He's just quite busy right now”.  
“And so are you”, Ai interfered, “You've got dance practice tomorrow, you need to be awake for it, so go to bed already. Same goes for you, Natsuki”.  
“Yeah, yeah I got it”, Syo got up and got himself ready to go to bed.

 

At the same time there was a fight starting in the room of Otoya, Tokiya and Reiji.  
“I thought we agreed on helping him? If you keep on acting like this you will make everything worse”, Tokiya lectured Otoya.  
“No, you decided on following this crazy plan! For you it's always about him! Nobody cares how Nanami or I feel about this! Syo is my best friend! Do you really believe this is easy for me?!”  
Reiji put his hand on Otoyas shoulder: “Of course it isn't easy for you. It isn't for anybody. But we need to work together or things will just get worse”.  
“I know but… it still hurts”.  
By now Tokiya also put his hand on Otoyas other shoulder: “We all feel the same. You don't need to go through this by yourself. We're here for you, so please hold on a little longer. Just for a while until the things get better. Please”.  
After a while of silence Otoya nodded with tears in his eyes: “Okay, I'll try...”

 

As announced by Ai the Starish boys began their dance practice on the next morning. Everybody knew the choreography almost perfectly, except for Syo. He constantly forgot the steps or lost the rhythm. As they decided to take a break he immediately sat down on the floor. It was obvious that he was out of breath.  
“Shorty, don't overwork yourself”, Ren smiled at him.  
“Don't call me that!”, Syo replied, “I'm just fine”.  
“Whatever you say. I go and get some drinks”.  
Masato followed Ren: “I'll come with you”.

 

On their way to the vending machine Masato strictly looked at Ren: “You are pretty good at it”.  
“Good at what?”  
“Pretending that nothing has happened”.  
“You know my opinion. I said that I will help”.  
“And you know mine. I can't stand this lie”.  
“Hey”, from some distance Ranmaru joined in with the two boys, “What's going on?”  
“Jinguji believes that this lie will help us all”, the blue haired idol explained.  
“Tch, what a dumb idea. This acting won't help anybody. It makes everything just worse”.  
“Fine, does anybody have a better idea? Something that won't hurt his feelings?”, Ren defended himself. It was silent.  
“See? In this very moment it's our only chance. We need to do this”.  
“Still it's impossible”, said Ranmaru before Ren and Masato went back to the practice room.

 

At the same time at another place of the Saotome Academy Haruka heard somebody call her name. As she turned around she saw her best friend Tomochika.  
“Tomo! What are you doing here?”  
Tomochika grabbed Harukas hand: “Ringo called me because you aren't feeling well. I canceled my meetings and came here. Tell me… about Syo… is it true?”  
The composer bit her lower lip and nodded. Tears came back to her eyes immediately.  
Her friend hugged her: “I'm so sorry. I'm here for you. Let it all out”.  
“Nanami! What's wrong?”, Syo coincidentally passed them after his practice and saw Haruka crying in Tomochikas arms.  
“K… Syo…”, the pink eyed girl looked at him but she was at a loss of words.  
Haruka let go off her and wiped away her tears: “You don't need to worry. I'm fine, just a little stressed”.  
“Stressed? I don't believe you. It's my fault, isn't it? I'm here so you can keep on smiling and live on like nothing has happened. It's what he wanted after all”.  
“Is it?”, Tomochika interfered, “Is this sick play really what he wanted? Don't you mean this is what you want? You aren't helping anybody with this play! Right now you are making everything worse!”  
Haruka tried to calm down her friend: “Tomo, please stop it. This won't work”.  
But she didn't listen: “When are you going to realize that you're hurting everybody?! Go back to normal and learn how to handle this situation just like we all do!”  
“I don't need you to tell me this!”, Syo got mad, “You have no idea! You know nothing about my feelings! You barely even knew him!”  
“I knew him good enough to tell that he wouldn't like this”.  
“Shut up! You don't know how much I am suffering. Yet I still try my best so you will feel better. I pretend that everything is fine each and everyday. I'm done here”, Syo turned around and left.  
“Wait-”, Tomochika yelled after him but Haruka stopped her.  
“Let him go. He will calm down but he needs time. This situation is the hardest for him. He just wants to help us but doesn’t know how to do it. Neither does her know how to deal with his own feelings”.  
“Haruka...”

 

Meanwhile in Camus and Cecils Room.  
“Tell me, Camus”, began Cecil, “What do you think of this plan?”  
“You rather should focus on your work. Now that the future of Starish is unknown you need to do your best to keep being an idol”.  
“But I can't focus”.  
“Fine, I believe that he's a child which never learned how to handle his or the feeling of the people around him. Instead of leaving the things as they are and concentration on how to keep on living he rather sticks to the past and drags everybody down with him”.  
“Especially Haruka and Otoya. Natsuki on the other hand is surprisingly brave”.  
“...What do you plan on doing if Starish gets disbanded?”  
“Honestly… I don't know if I want to keep on being an idol without the others”.  
“I see...”

 

On the following day Syo lied on his bed and still thought about Tomochikas words. What gives her the right to tell him all these things?  
“I just want everything to go back to what it was...”, he mumbled to himself.  
“Are you sure?”, suddenly Natsuki stood in front of him, “Things will never again be like they were. So who are you doing this for?”  
“What are you talking about? For you, of course! It's enough if I'm the only one suffering here”.  
“But you are taking away our chance to move on. Tell me do you really do this for us or rather for yourself since you don't know how to move on?”  
“Nonsense!”  
“Is this really what you want? Do you feel better this way? Would he want this? Don't you think he'd wish for you to keep on living with us?”  
“Quiet!”, Syo got off his bed, “You know nothing! How do you know what he wishes for?!”, he went towards the door.  
“Where are you going?”  
“To my brother!”, Syo shouted as he stormed out off the room past the just arrived Ai.  
The turquoise haired idol looked at Natsuki: “What's going on? He wants to go to his brother? That's the first time in weeks”.  
“I think he finally realized that things can't stay this way”.  
“That's what I said since the beginning”.  
“But now finally enough time has passed so he'll be able to do it”.  
“Will he be okay by himself?”  
“I don't know. Ai, help me find the others. We'll follow him. He needs some alone time with his brother but after that we need to be there for him”.

 

Meanwhile the blue eyed boy reached his destination. There he stood in front of his brother.  
“I'm so sorry…”, he whispered and tears started rolling down his cheeks, “I made everything worse. That's not what I wanted”. His legs became weak and he fell down on his knees. He buried his face in his hands but his twin didn't answer. Never again will he answer him no matter what he will do. Slowly he looked up and in front of him was a huge tombstone. This is the place where his brother has been buried since weeks.  
The blond boy reached out and gently touched the cold stone: “I'm sorry that I didn't come earlier… it is still very hard for me. I miss you so much… Syo”. He looked up to the engraved words on the stone: 'Syo Kurusu' was standing there in an elegant font.  
Kaoru went on: “I wasn't able to save you. I always said that I'll become a doctor and heal you but I was too slow. In the end your heart was too weak. It all happened so suddenly… you collapsed and then… you were gone… I didn't know what to do without you so I thought that I could take your spot. It makes no difference if I'm here or not but you're being missed… all of your friends suffer so much. I thought I could help them feel better but I made everything worse… maybe I didn't even do it for them… maybe it was just a desperate try of myself trying to handle your loss. I don't know. I don't know anything anymore… except for the fact that I miss you so much. You are my brother and I love you. But you don't need to worry anymore. I will learn how to deal with this situation and I will make up with your friends. I promise”.  
“Kaoru...”, a familiar female voice called him from behind. Kaoru turned around to see Haruka, Starish, Quartet Night and even Tomochika.  
“I-I'm so sorry! I made you suffer so much while I were fixated on helping. I..”, the young twin began to stutter.  
“It's okay”, Natsuki gently smiled at him, “I know how hard it must be for you. We miss Syo too”.  
“But you aren't alone”, Otoya added, “We're here for you. We will help you. I promise! So please stop pretending that you are him”.  
Now Haruka spoke up: “I'm sure Syo wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want for his little brother to give up on himself. He would wish for you to keep on living and finding your luck. So please let us help you with this”.  
Kaoru was still sitting on the floor as she reached out her hand towards him. He hesitated for a moment until he finally took it. She pulled him up into her arms and hugged him tightly. Soon Otoya and Natsuki joined in.  
“Kaoru, we can do this. Together. So come with us. Rely on us”, Haruka smiled at the tear-stained Kaoru.  
He nodded: “Thanks… I'll try my best. I want to make him happy even though I don't know how to. All I know is that I have to stop trying to take his place. I will come with you and learn how to deal with the lost of my brother. This time I will rely on your help”.

**Author's Note:**

> And so it ends. Writing this plot twist was so much fun.
> 
> Actually the graveyard scene was the 1st scene I came up with and just wrote the rest around it.
> 
> I thought long and hard about whether I should tag Kaoru as a character or not. I wanted to avoid possible spoilers so I forced myself to write a summary which allows me to tag him without ruining everything.
> 
> Anyways enough babbling from me.  
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
